


High School Never Ends

by WriterFreak001



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Case, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: Team Scorpion must go back to High School as undercover operatives. Romance is mainly waige but will have some quintis moments. I swear it's more interesting than it sounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**WriterFreak001:**

I’ve had this idea swimming in my head for a while so I thought I would at least start it before the idea drives me crazy, haha. No clue how often I’ll update since I have other WIPs, but I figured a first chapter wouldn’t hurt. :P

The first chapter will be Rated T, but I plan on including M-rated material in later chapters. I will change the rating when it’s appropriate.

* * *

 

** High School Never Ends **

** **

** Chapter 1:  **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige couldn’t stop giving her man goo goo eyes from across the room ever since they left her apartment this morning. He had outdone himself last night, making her quiver and shake in ecstasy beneath him… above him… several times. It was the first night (of hopefully many) he had let her go down on him, and after blowing his mind out of his ears, to her surprise, he had wanted her to do it again, but not without him returning the favor at the same time.

They did that once more during their night of lovemaking and once again early, _early_ in the morning before the sun was shining through the window.

And despite office hours, Paige _really_ wanted to do some insanely wicked things to that beautiful, Irishman currently sitting 10 feet away from her.  She started calculating how fast she could grab him, pull him into the Interrogation room, strip him buck naked and have her deliciously yummy way with him before anyone would notice that they were missing.

But then… she didn’t have to.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Walter’s voice was unexpectedly hoarse. He cleared his throat louder than he wanted and tugged on his collar a little. She but her lip and smiled, admiring how cute her boyfriend was being. “I have some… _p-paperwork_ I need to d-discuss with you… up-upstairs,” he held out his hand and offered her a flushing grin, “Come with me?”  

Feeling all hot and bothered from his innuendo, Paige stood up abruptly, causing her chair to spin noisily away from her desk. Walter was quick to grab it before it crashed anywhere before rolling it back under her desk. She boldly laced her fingers with his and tugged him towards the stairs quietly but quickly, wanting to start on that “paperwork” as soon as humanly possible.

Happy and Toby shared a knowing glance across the garage from their desks as the genius and liaison disappeared into the loft, and the newlyweds smiled, glad their friends were taking a chance on happiness with each other.

After everything Walter and Paige have gone through together, they certainly deserved it.

* * *

 

Five years ago, Walter would have never imagined himself sneaking away from work for a ‘quickie’ with his girlfriend. But here he was, buck naked on the bed in his loft with the most stunningly beautiful woman to have ever lived, and he absolutely loved it. It was a strange feeling, but ever since he started dating Paige, ever since he was open to trying new things with her, he felt like he was truly living. Megan told him never to be afraid of love, and now that he wasn’t, now that he was actively loving a woman who loved him in return, he felt somewhat free.

He was free of guilt. Free of shame and embarrassment. Free of the fear of isolation. If he had known what loving Paige would be like three years ago, he would have told her he loved her much sooner.

He would always regret not telling her soon enough and putting her through that emotional pain again and again and again, but they were both past that turmoil, and the ugliness… the dark years of their friendship… transformed into something beautiful.

For the first time in his life, Walter Patrick O’Brien knew what true happiness was, and he would do everything in his power to protect his relationship with Paige because he knew it would never come again with any other woman.

She’s it.

She’s everything.  

She’s the love of his life.

“We should go back downstairs,” she whispered lowly into his ear as she feathered kisses down his jawline. “They might be waiting for us.”

“Trust me,” Walter chuckled as he encircled his arms around her bare waist, “when they need us, we’ll know.”

Paige poked Walter’s nose and leaned forward to kiss his lips. “Still,” she wiggled out of his grasp and slid off of the bed, “We need to get dressed.” She latched her fingers around her boyfriend’s hands and tugged him forward. “Come on, 197. Up and at ‘em.” The sheet fell away from his body as she pulled him off the bed, and she blinked with surprise as she caught a glimpse of the sight below his navel. “Well, it looks like _something_ is up and ready for action again.”

Walter flushed as Paige noted the time on the wall clock. They still had about ten minutes until Cabe was due to the garage so they _did_ have some extra time to take care of Walter’s current predicament….

Paige smirked, knowing exactly how to help.

“Come on, Mister,” she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and tugged him over towards the bathroom door before turning to look into his eyes. She then glanced at his erection briefly before returning her attention to his face. She smirked wickedly and reached down below to feel him in her palm.

“Let’s see what we can do to remedy that, shall we?”

* * *

 

After five minutes of waiting for Scorpion’s newest power couple, Cabe was loosing his patience. The team had an important case coming up, and screwing around – _literally_ screwing around – wasn’t an option. Each team member needed to get their head in the game if they wanted to succeed because this operation will make everything they’ve done seem like child’s play.

“Sorry we’re late!” Paige exclaimed as she and Walter quickly descended down the stairs from the loft.

“Yes, the paperwork definitely took longer than we thought,” Walter explained swiftly, hoping no one would notice his cheeks still flushing from earlier.

“Walter,” Paige whispered closely into his ear, “I think they know….”

“You think?” Walter’s face scrunched a little. “I didn’t tell anyone though.”

“Trust me,” Paige pointed to the array of expressions around the room. “They know we weren’t doing actual paperwork.”

“Call it what you want,” Toby smirked ear to ear, “but we all know whose pen you were screwi- _using_ up there. In the shower, no less.”

The genius and liaison blushed deeply, forgetting about their wet hair. Rookie’s mistake.

“You _did_ clean any surface you used up there, didn’t you?” Sylvester bit his lip, praying for the answer he wanted to hear, but the couple simply glanced at one another before shaking their heads.

“It’s my loft,” Walter shrugged, but Paige stepped in front of her boyfriend to reassure Sylvester that they didn’t do anything outside of Walter’s bedroom. The statistical theoretician sighed with relief, causing both Paige and Walter to chuckle quietly.

The Irish genius shamelessly wrapped his arms around Paige’s middle and tugged her close to him, encouraging her to lean her head against his collarbone. Paige smiled and slid her arms over his before leaning upward to greet his lips with a quick kiss.

The PDA was something the others certainly weren’t used to, but if it makes the couple happy, then it was worth it for the team to adjust to this new Walter and Paige as best as they can.

“Now that we’re all here,” Cabe cleared his throat to change the subject, causing everyone to direct their attention towards him, “we’ve got a case, and it’s a doozy.”

“Can’t be as bad as anything else we’ve done,” Toby replied simply as he sat down on the corner of the conference table.

“It’s worse,” Cabe responded instantly before sending the conversation off to the woman standing behind Sylvester. “Deputy Director Katherine Cooper has the details. All of you may want to sit down.”

Toby suddenly threw his hands outward. “Quit with the suspense, would ya?! Just tell us already.”

“You’re really not going to like this,” Katherine replied, agreeing with Cabe. “But here it goes. As of today, Team Scorpion will be manning an undercover operation in the most ruthless of places. And I guarantee that some of you will want to quit before you’re barely started, but that is not an option.” Katherine handed everyone their dossiers. “We need Scorpion at 110%. Got that?”

The team opened up the folios and began reading. Sly fainted, Toby grabbed the book beside him and banged his head with it, Happy chucked the folio as far away from her as possible, and Walter groaned loudly. Cabe already knew his assignment and had no response, and Paige sighed an “Oh boy.”

“Be sure to pack what you need by tonight because we fly out to Florida tomorrow,” Katherine instructed before turning to Paige. “Here’s a dossier for your son if you’re okay with him participating too.”

“I’ll look at it,” Paige nodded, and Katherine smiled warmly. She glanced at Cabe. “You think they’ll be okay for this job?”

The agent gave a quick nod. “Yes. No matter the difficulty, they’ll succeed. I’ll be sure to keep them in line.”

“Good. We’re going to need them at their absolute best.” Katherine let out a breath and wondered if she had picked the right team for the job. She glanced at Happy who had started pounding sheets of metal as hard as humanly possible to vent her anger, and then sighed loudly as she saw Toby still slamming his head with a book and Sylvester passed out on the floor. They’re taking it worse than she thought, but Team Scorpion was her best bet. “I’ve got to go back to Homeland for a few hours, but I’ll be back to explain the operation in full.” Katherine smirked a little bit at the team and gave them a thumb’s up. “Better get your A-Game on, Team Scorpion. High School starts on Monday.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Three members will be part of the high school faculty and staff, and the other three (including Ralph) will be students. Can you guess the breakdown?

Let me know what you think so far. :D

 


	2. Chapter 2

**WriterFreak001:**

**I’m glad so many liked the first chapter! The response is so overwhelming! :)**

**I also apologize for the long delay in writing this chapter; life has been pretty hectic. @~@**

**Please note that the details of this case in this story is purely made up for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance they may share with anyone or anything is purely coincidental. You may have to suspend your disbelief in this story. ^_^**

* * *

 

** High School Never Ends **

** **

** Chapter 2:  **

**~ SCORPION ~**

 “So… we’re going undercover at a high school to extract a stolen military intelligence briefcase containing an uninstalled Quantum computer?” Toby cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at his peers before returning his attention to Cabe and Catherine. “That seems a bit far-fetched. Besides, based on everything you’ve told us, Homeland doesn’t even _know_ if this briefcase is at the school or who might have taken it.”

“Scorpion has dealt with a Quantum computer once before,” Catherine folded her arms as she shifted her weight slightly. “Even though, this time, you won’t have to wear astronaut suits to approach this briefcase, the case is just as important as it is severe. That Quantum was specifically designed to transmit military data directly to POTUS and his military advisors from a highly classified location. This Quantum was a hush-hush prototype since the current and existing quantums can’t transmit thousands of informational data to a single location. The prototype is also designed to predict the future of events using web bot technology. If it works, it could change the future for the US drastically. We’d be able to respond to crises faster, or even prevent them from happening. I can’t even begin to tell you what could happen if the Quantum prototype falls into enemy hands…”

“First of all,” Walter feigned a small smile as he leaned back in his chair and lightly scratched his nose, “Web Bot technology has not been entirely accurate in recent years, especially since it predicted a ‘Doom’s Day’ event on December 21, 2012, and no such thing happened. So, I doubt the military will have the ability to prevent crises from happening…, but,” he snorted a little, “if thousands of military data can be transmitted to a single location without frying the recipient device, then I guess it’s plausible for the military to respond more efficiently if the prototype mostly works.”

“But in order for the quantum prototype to be able to send thousands upon thousands of data to a single location, then POTUS would need another quantum computer installed to receive it…,” Sylvester’s eyes widened at his own realization. “POTUS has a quantum computer already, doesn’t he!?!”

Catherine slowly nodded and sighed to herself. _Why do I bother withholding information from them anymore?_ “Yes,” Catherine quietly answered, “That is correct, Sly. It was installed earlier this week at another confidential location in DC. The prototype was to be installed tomorrow, but, as you already know, it was stolen, and its keeper, a CIA technician, was killed in the process. Dr. Mark Meaddows,” Catherine pointed to the monitor behind her, “had been working on this project for years under the radar in a highly secured basement lab of Highland Preparatory in San Diego. He taught Information Technology at the school as a cover and lived in the basement, which could only be accessed through a bunker a few miles away from the school. Since the birth of the assignment, the school was ordered to seal all entrances to the basement and destroy any records of its existence.”

“Something tells me not all of the entrances were sealed…,” Paige deduced with a frown.

“And if not all of the entrances weren’t sealed, that more than likely means a blueprint of the building was kept as well…” Walter added as he slipped his hand underneath the center table and laced his fingers with Paige’s. “What happens if we accidentally stumble upon the breach in the basement?”

“It wouldn’t matter,” Catherine pursed her lips. “CIA already had their cleaners collect everything from the basement. It would seem as though Dr. Meaddows was never there.”        

“Why Scorpion?” Paige finally asked the question she had been meaning to ask since they received their dossiers. “Why not ask the CIA to work on this mission?”

“Because,” Cabe uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets before smirking, “Remember when that CIA tech guy a few years ago tried giving his lover dangerous chemicals, and we were asked to intervene then?” Paige nodded slowly. “It’s the same scenario. Any one of the CIA agents could have been responsible for Dr. Meaddow’s death because all of them knew about the basement and had access to it via the bunker. I’m not saying it’s one of them who killed him or stole the quantum, but we can’t exclude them.”

“Won’t the agents know who we are, though? We’ve worked enough cases with the CIA for their agents to know our names and faces.” Sylvester tapped his fingers incessantly on the table, agitated with the case. Like college, in high school, he was a laughing stock. A joke. A dweeb the jocks liked to pick on. He did _not_ need a repeat of the worst days of his life. “Besides… we’re going to need someone to stay here to monitor everything remotely.”

“I second that,” Walter raised his index finger. “We need Sly here. He’s the best at analyzing and cross-analyzing information, and he can’t do that very well if he’s stuck inside a classroom pretending to be a student for eight hours of the day.”

Though what Sly had said about needing someone at the garage to gather information was technically true, Walter knew the real reason behind his brother’s suggestion, and he wasn’t going to send him to the wolves unnecessarily. While everyone at Scorpion had crappy high school years, Sly experienced the worst. Between his horrible experiences in high school and his father’s totalitarian regime, Walter had found Sylvester in a bad place at that hotel many years ago. Though Sly was much stronger now and more than capable of facing his fears, Walter, if he could avoid it, did not want to push Sylvester down a path that could possibly lead him back to where he was at sixteen.

He offered his brother a smile, and Sly returned it, whispering a ‘Thank you.’

“Very well,” Catherine nodded, turning her attention to Sylvester. “I will inform my superior that, based on Walter’s professional opinion, you will stay at the garage and work remotely. However, should your expertise be needed, you may need to step up and fulfill your role as a student at the school.”

“I understand,” Sylvester gave Catherine a short nod.

“Um,” Paige lightly rolled her bottom lip underneath her teeth and cleared her throat as everyone turned their attention towards her. “Now that we have more information for the case, I’d prefer if Ralph worked with Sylvester remotely as well when he’s not at his own school. Since there’s already one death, I refuse to let my son enter that school under any circumstance.” Paige snuck a glance towards Walter, and he nodded in agreement as he squeezed her hand.

She then turned to Catherine, awaiting her response.

“Very well,” Catherine replied with a tiny smile. She flipped her hair away from her shoulder and straightened her back. “Ralph will stay here too.”

Paige sighed in relief and sank into her seat, thankful for Catherine’s understanding. Walter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, also grateful.

“To clarify,” Happy slumped in her chair and folded her hands into her lap, “we’re just finding out which idiot was responsible for killing Dr. Meaddows as well as trying to figure out where that case is, correct?”

“Correct,” Catherine responded with a nod. “Once you figure out the person responsible, Homeland will step in and take care of the rest. Now,” the deputy director looked at her watch, “we have a private plane scheduled to fly out in two hours. Pack your backs and be ready at Klemmer Airfield in 90 minutes. Happy and Paige’s uniforms will be in their hotel rooms, and I suggest you, Walter and Toby,” she flickered her eyes between the two men, “suit up conservatively. Bring a few sport coats and ties.” Catherine then directed her voice towards Cabe. “Your cleaning uniform will be in your hotel room, too.”

Catherine started making her way towards the door but stopped in her tracks and turned towards the team as they started to stand. “Oh, and by the way,” she chuckled, “to avoid suspicion, Homeland purchased the three different hotel rooms at three different hotels within a five-mile radius of each other. If students or teachers from the school saw all of you arrive from the same area, it could arise some unnecessary questions. The director specifically asked me to remind all of you that we’re working a case and professionalism is key to success. So… Until the case is complete, no romantic rendezvouses with your significant other.”

And without further ado, Catherine was out the door before Walter, Paige, Toby and Happy could protest.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe, after everything Scorpion has done for Homeland and for the country, they send us to a pack of wolves to handle another agency’s failure.” Walter mumbled under his breath as he tossed his ties into his suitcase. “We did not build and maintain Scorpion’s reputation for this!”

“Hey,” Paige’s warm hands touched his shoulders and rubbed his blades soothingly, “It’s going to be okay. Scorpion has handled worse.”

“True as that may be, going back to high school – even as a teacher – is my worst nightmare.” He shuddered at the memory of being constantly slammed into lockers by jocks or horny teens making out in the hallway. He remembered the swirlies and the wet willies and tripping over _someone’s_ foot in the cafeteria, only to be ridiculed by the perpetrator and his posse. Though Walter wasn’t going to be a student this time around, he still hated it. “I hope you had an easier high school life than either of us did.”

“It was so-so,” Paige shrugged before pecking a kiss to his cheek. “I was a cheerleader for my first two years, but because my dad died, I had to transfer and live with my aunt. The school was horrible; it was literally hell on earth. Believe it or not,” Paige let out a faint laugh as she hooked her arms around Walter’s neck, “I was a troubled kid during my last two years of high school. I took my dad’s death pretty hard and did everything you can imagine in order to escape the emotional baggage. It wasn’t until college when I saw on the news that my mom had been arrested, again, that I realized I wanted to be better than her. I shaped up a bit, then got knocked up, had Ralph and now here I am.” Paige smiled and leaned in to kiss Walter. “Sometimes bad things happen for reasons we don’t understand; I’m just super lucky my poor decisions brought me Ralph and eventually brought us to you.”

“It wasn’t luck,” Walter mused as he kissed her back slowly, “but yeah, I get what you mean.” _And he did. He really did._ He went through hell and back just this past year before he and Paige confessed their feelings for each other, and he would experience everything again if it meant he could have this wonderful life with her now.

“Too bad we can’t share a hotel room,” Paige sighed, interrupting his thoughts. “I would have loved to rip you out of your fancy schmancy suits each night.” She clawed her hand and growled quietly, making Walter go weak in the knees.

Slowly, her clawed fingers caressed the back of his shoulder as she circled around him before gliding gently over his cheek. He clamped her hand with his and kissed her palm lightly before bringing her even closer to him. His arm wrapped around the small of her back, and he smirked.

“What?” Paige lifted an eyebrow, amused as she slid her fingers into his wild curls.

Walter turned them quickly and firmly pinned her against the wall. “Who said they had to know?”

He moved in and kissed her deeply and slowly, his tongue folding into her mouth to find hers. Their noses touched lightly, and she dipped her head back a little as her knees buckled. He pulled back suddenly, leaving her wanting more and quickly closed his suitcase. “We can continue that sometime later.”  

“Oh, you’re _so_ bad,” Paige playfully smacked him in the behind as she passed him after the initial shock of his sudden retreat before picking up her suitcase. “Just you wait, O’Brien. When you see me strutting down the school hallways in one of those uniform skirts, you’re going to _wish_ you had finished what you just started.”

And with that, Paige pranced away with a knowing grin on her face when Walter nearly stumbled as he watched her exaggeratingly sway her hips in his favorite frilly black skirt she occasionally wore. As she approached the door, she purposely stopped in such a way, that her skirt flew upward to expose the bottom of her red, lacy panties. When she disappeared down the stairs, the skirt had miraculously smoothed back down after its little tease.

Walter cursed under his breath.

Good God, was he in trouble.

* * *

**I hope I didn’t disappoint! Please let me know what you think!**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**WriterFreak001:**

**Thank you for sticking with this story even though I’m a horrible updater these days. -_- Life is so hectic, lately. I hope to get better at updating my fics. Siiiigh.**

** High School Never Ends **

** **

** Chapter 3:  **

* * *

“Have I mentioned how much I hate this?” Walter murmured to Paige after sitting down next to her on the plane preparing to take the team to San Diego for their newest, most hated case of all history. Paige giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder while lacing their fingers together in hopes to calm her genius.

“Only about a dozen times before arriving to the airport,” Paige smirked softly before kissing his neck lightly. “I know it seems like the most impossible mission to accomplish right now, and believe me, I’m not looking forward to dressing like a teenage high school girl with pigtails and a mini skirt, but who knows… it might be fun!”

“You’re only saying that because you don’t have to stand in front of an audience of uncivilized hooligans and teach lessons on dumbed down subject matter on Computer Science.” Walter groaned as he pinched his nose, his complaint causing Paige to laugh again. “I swear,” he lowered his voice, “by the time this nightmare is over, my IQ will be lower than Toby’s.”

“Heard that,” the shrink replied behind them. Popping his head between the space within Walter’s and Paige’s seats, Toby added. “And I disagree wholeheartedly, 197.” Walter cocked an eyebrow, and Paige gave Toby a warning glare, but the behaviorist ignored it and smirked. “After this nightmare is over, you’ll have an IQ lower than Ferret Bueller’s!”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Walter, on some level, agreed with Toby’s assessment, he would have reached over the seat, grabbed the man’s hat and tossed it out the window, daring him to run out of the plain and retrieve it. Sighing in defeat, Walter gave Toby a small nod and then twisted back around into his seat before pulling Paige closer to him again. The liaison wrapped her arms around his right and snuggled against his shoulder, smiling to her ears as her eyes fluttered her lashes when he caught her watching him.

Walter pursed his lips and tilted his head towards her. “Is… everything all right?”

Paige nodded with a colorful smile and leaned upward to lightly kiss his lips. “I’m proud of you,” she absentmindedly stroked his arm. “You didn’t lash out when Toby insulted your intelligence.”

It was Walter’s turn to chuckle. He watched his hand reach for Paige’s and lock their fingers together, reestablishing his favorite form of contact, second only to kissing her. “The only reason I didn’t reach out to slug him or fling his hat out the window after that Ferret Bueller comment is because, for once, he might be right.”

“Heard that too,” Toby grinned, poking his head between Walter and Paige’s headrests again. “And thank you, Walter.” He tipped his hat as Happy grabbed his arm and yanked him back down into his seat, “I do try occasionally.”

“Doc, if you don’t leave them alone, _you’ll_ be the one suffering from an IQ lower than the ferret’s _poop_.” Happy snapped at her husband, making Cabe let out a not-so-discreet snort.  Without reply, Toby slumped back in his chair and heaved a heavy sigh as Happy inwardly smirked, careful not to let her husband read her face.

“Anyway,” Walter returned his attention back to Paige, “I’d rather share a cage with a poisonous snake and have a spear up my goudy than relive high school in any capacity.”

Paige squeezed Walter’s hand gently and then hooked her arm around his elbow before resting her head on top of his shoulder. “You know…,” she lightly traced his knuckle with her thumb before releasing his hand to reach behind his head and pull his ear to her lips. Quietly, she whispered some words of encouragement, her sweet, sensuous promises making his ears burn. When she let go of his neck and laced their fingers back together, her rosy lips smiling as Walter flashed an eager grin.

“All right kids, the plane’s about to take off, and once we arrive in San Diego, I’ll let you know where you’ll be staying for the duration of this operation.” Cabe surveyed the team and cocked his brow, “Do all of you have your dossiers?”

Everyone nodded.

“Just so all of you know who everyone is, I would like for you to say your alias’s name and status when I call your name.” Cabe said, but first: “Sly?” 

Sylvester’s voice came loudly and clearly on the coms. _“Yeah?”_

“Be sure to take notes. We might need them later.” Cabe advised kindly.  

_“I’ll record it.”_

“Whatever works,” Cabe said more to himself then to Sly. He looked among the group. “Any volunteers to go first?”  

“I’ll go first,” Paige offered with a sweet smile, and before Cabe could reply, Paige opened her folio and read her alias’s name loud and clear. “Courtney Sullivan. High School Senior with golden blonde hair and hazel colored eyes.” Paige skipped over a few of the physical descriptions before continuing. “Courtney strives to achieve a 4.0 scholarship and has signed up to work as a T.A. for Professor Kearney. After school hours, Courtney will spend however long it takes in Professor Kearney’s classroom to discuss her research findings. She is strangely B.F.F.s with Abby Rogers.” She closed her folder. “And the rest is for me to know only.”

“Good enough for me.” Cabe nodded. “In addition to what your folio says, I want you to try and befriend the cheerleaders. Listen in on the gossip. Record anything you hear that seems suspicious. Got it?”  

“Sounds…,” Paige hesitated for a moment, “… easy enough.”

Cabe was about to appoint Toby to share his dossier, but Walter spoke up instead. “Since Paige went first, I see it’s only fitting I share mine second since she mentioned my alias in her folio.” Walter turned towards his girlfriend and issued her a wide grin, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes and giggle quietly as he continued. “Professor William Kearney.” He paused and frowned. “Why am I always being given Irish names for my alias?”

“Maybe because _you’re_ Irish,” Toby deadpanned.

“Right.” Walter pursed his lips and inhaled a deep breath before returning to his dossier. “William Kearney teaches in Dr. Mark Meaddow’s place as Highland Prep’s new I.T. professor. There will be a lesson plan found on the hotel bed, which will detail each topic the students will learn in class. He will often meet with Dr. Flavius Josephus McWhirter for lunch to discuss research and then will share his findings with Courtney Sullivan after seventh period. A further, detailed list of instructions for your first day at Highland Prep will also be found on your hotel bed.” 

“By the whacky name, I’m assuming Dr. McWhirter is you?” Cabe asked, looking at Toby. The shrink nodded swiftly and without preamble, began reading his file.

“Dr. Flavius Josephus McWhirter. Psychology Professor. Secretly smitten with his kitten,” he winked at Happy, and she gave him a warning glare, “and will be known for his charming smile, good looks and diehard devotion to his wife – who just so happens to be a student in disguise. But the students don’t know that.” Toby couldn’t help but laugh at his own clever response.

 _“Does it really say that?”_ Sylvester asked over the coms, unsure whether or not he should believe Toby.

“Of course, it does.” Toby responded swiftly and smoothly. He pointed to a random spot on his file and added, “Just before the sentence that describes my sexy smolder.”

 _“Now I know it doesn’t say that,”_ Sylvester replied as if he was rolling his eyes.

“Of course, it doesn’t,” Walter replied in a stoic, unamused tone. “And even if it _did_ , I’m sure Toby only exaggerated the descriptions to impress Happy and poke fun at the case.”

“Says you,” Happy was quick to respond, causing the team to turn towards her. She only shrugged. “Even if he did say that mumbo-jumbo to poke fun at the case, it’s not like he needs to impress me. And he isn’t wrong. He _does_ have a charming smile, good looks and is also – sometimes annoyingly – devoted to his wife, more-so than I care to admit. And besides,” she smirked, “he _does_ have a sexy smolder.”

Both Walter and Sylvester visibly grimaced as Toby leaned in to kiss Happy on the cheek. “Why thank you, my honey bunny.”

 _“I think I’m going to hurl,”_ Sly groaned over the coms to the sound of Toby’s exaggerated kissing noises.

Happy then punched her husband lightly in the gut before he could land a smooch. “Ow, my pancreas”

“Okay, you misfits. Let’s get back to business.” Cabe nodded towards Toby, quietly asking him to finish his description. “And don’t embellish it this time.”

“Oh, all right.” Toby sighed and skimmed his file, choosing to read only bits and pieces. “Professor McWhirter also provides social work services to students in the school. His social working skills will aid in the investigation, and he should use it to sniff out any possible leads.” He looked up and cocked an eyebrow towards Cabe. “What do they think I am, a dog?”

“Keep reading.”

“He also assists the school nurse as a doctor if ever needed. During his office hours, he eats with Professor Kearney at lunch time, shares information, and passes what he knows onto Abby Rogers, his seventh hour T.A.”

“Is that all, doc?” Cabe folded his arms and shifted his stance a little.

“Th-that’s all, folks.” Toby responded with a grin, making Paige and Cabe smirk a little. The reference was lost on Sly, Walt and Happy so the two non-geniuses looked at each other and made a silent agreement not to explain.

“All right, my turn.” Happy said as she scooted forward in her chair and whipped out her folio. “My name will be Abby Rogers, which is stupid but whatever. I wear all black – yay, have red highlights – that’s rad, a fake nose piercing – cool, and apparently, I use my angry exterior to ward off students at lunch so that Paige and I can talk about our discoveries – duh. I’m the classical ‘new bad girl’ in the high school – go figure. And I apparently am automatically attracted to the school’s new psychology professor – Coulda seen that coming.” Happy closed her folder and looked up at Cabe. “That enough info?”

“Yep.”

“Why did you sound like you haven’t read your dossier before now?” Toby asked his wife with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I haven’t read it before now,” Happy deadpanned, earning a quiet laugh from Paige.

“Be sure to know the ins and outs of your dossiers. Get to know it like you would want to get to know your own child.” Cabe said as he waved his own folio in the air. “I’m going to be posing as a security guard, allowing me to carry my firearm on school grounds in case its needed against the person of interest – whomever he or she may be. The only _real_ thing you need to know is that my alias’s name is Atticus Barnum.”

Toby couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Something funny, doc?”

“Just your name,” Toby replied swiftly and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. Cabe scowled but said nothing further.

“As far as rooming assignments go, I spoke with Catherine, and she agreed that it would be better if all of us used the same hotel since it would be easier to reconvene in one area and not be too spread thin. Sharing information after the school day would also be less complicated too. That being said,” Cabe looked at his watch, wondering when the plane was going to take off, “Homeland sent a few local San Diego agents to bring your items to your new rooms for anyone staying at the Kimpton Hotel Palomar and the Omni San Diego hotel. Now, we’ll be staying at the Hard Rock Hotel together, instead. Is that okay with everyone?”

Walter, Paige, Happy and Toby nodded simultaneously.

Toby and Walter immediately rose their hands.

“Yes?” Cabe cocked an eyebrow.

“Will I be able to share a bed with my lovely wife?” / “Does this mean Paige and I can sleep together?” Toby and Walter glanced at each other for a brief moment and then at Cabe.

“What the four of you decide is none of my business,” Cabe replied immediately, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “However,” he looked more towards Toby than at anyone else. “No funny business.”

Toby rose his hands in mock defense. “No, of course not.”

Walter, however, glanced towards his girlfriend with a perplexed expression, then to Toby, before saying the most obvious answer that came to mind. “I assure you,” he smiled innocently, “I don’t find sharing a bed with Paige funny at all. In fact, it’s rather exhilarating.”

Paige’s cheeks flared brightly as the rest of the group howled with laughter. Walter blinked and turned towards his sweet, little arrhythmia and noticed how flushed she was. “Was it something I said?”

* * *

  **WriterFreak001:**

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! :D**

**Some fun info about some of the names I chose:**

**Flavius Josephus McWhirter is actually a play off of my great, great great uncle, Flavius Josephus McWhorter (one of twelve siblings and all of them had really wild names, haha).**

**I chose “Atticus Barnum” for Cabe because I love “To Kill a Mockingbird,” and I was trying to think of a last name and spotted “The Greatest Showman” sitting on my desk and decided to use “Barnum” from “P.T. Barnum” in TGS.**


End file.
